


OK Boomerang

by seasaltstories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Instagram, M/M, POV Natasha Romanov, Social Media, Wordcount: 100-1.000, tony stark mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltstories/pseuds/seasaltstories
Summary: Natasha regretted nothing more than introducing Steve and Bucky to Instagram filters.Ever since Sam suggested they join social media it has been an uphill battle teaching them the do’s and don’ts. Her latest lesson had been do use filters to make photos interesting, don’t over-use them.Of course, per her luck, Natasha hadn’t gotten a chance to teach dumb and dumber the don’t part of the lesson before she was pulled away on avengers’ business. Now she, with the whole world, was stuck watching the whole thing unfold online.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	OK Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Based off some prompts on twitter [Here](https://twitter.com/em_dibujsb/status/1265446826246909954?s=20) and [Here](https://twitter.com/Stucket5/status/1265589237233090561?s=20)!

Natasha regretted nothing more than introducing Steve and Bucky to Instagram filters. 

Ever since Sam suggested they join social media it has been an uphill battle teaching them the do’s and don’ts. Her latest lesson had been do use filters to make photos interesting, don’t over-use them. 

Of course, per her luck, Natasha hadn’t gotten a chance to teach dumb and dumber the don’t part of the lesson before she was pulled away on avengers’ business. Now she, with the whole world, was stuck watching the whole thing unfold online. And Tony said it wasn’t worth paying for social media advisors for these two idiots. 

The worst part was she wasn’t able to contact anybody back home to tell them to take away Steve and Bucky’s phones. If only she could reach out to Sam and plead him to block their access but knowing Sam, he’s probably encouraging the fools and getting joy out of their mistakes along with the rest of the world. 

Besides the over-use of Clarendon on all of their posts, and Natasha means all of them, Bucky has recently discovered the use of Instagram story’s and somehow doesn’t know the difference between sending a picture to Steve or a picture for the whole world to see. If she doesn’t die from the boredom of the endless meetings she is forced to attend, second-hand embarrassment will. 

Of course, almost all of Bucky’s posts have been innocent thus-far. He seems to be fond of the boomerang filter, filming anything and everything from the Wakandan goats playing in the fields to grass swaying in the wind during sunset. Whether these are meant for Steve or the world, Natasha is glad she gets to watch Bucky re-learn the beauty of the earth. 

There’s something innocent getting to witness Bucky fall back in love with his life and with himself. 

However, no matter how much Natasha’s heart warms with each of these Instagram story’s, accidental or not, it all goes out the window when Bucky’s posts are… less than heartwarming. 

It’s these posts that make Natasha believe they aren’t supposed to go on his Instagram story and are for Steve only. It’s these posts that make Natasha vow to introduce them both to Snap Chat the minute she’s back in New York. Fuck slowly introducing them to the modern world. 

It’s not as if either of them has posted something explicit, but it’s not as if they haven’t either. 

Since Bucky has started accidentally posting to his story, Natasha has learned he is a giant tease, something she never needed to know. 

The countless photos, or boomerangs more accurately, Natasha has seen of Bucky shirtless asking Steve when he will be home has nearly persuaded her to end the mission short just to fly back home to put an end to this nonsense. If only she was undercover, or she could lose access to the internet, she could live in ignorant bliss of the borderline-horny antics of Steve and Bucky. 

From her viewpoint, it seems the internet is getting joy out of a look inside their relationship whereas Natasha just wants to throw-up. Being on the other side of the world, with a time-difference that prohibits her from contacting them any time besides the middle of the night her time or their time, she gets her news a day late. And it seems the world is more interested in discussing the Super Soldiers online endeavors then her potentially world-changing peace talks. 

Despite how frustrating it is to not have any influence; Natasha appreciates the witty commentary teenagers comment on each heavily edited post. 

So far, her favorite comment has been OK Boomerang, and Natasha only hopes Sam is there to explain how clever it is. 

Compared to Bucky’s page, Steve has become a bit more, well, controversial in his comment sections. 

Ever since Bucky and Steve have been reunited, Natasha and the rest of the Avengers have finally learned how hot-headed the history books claim he is. It’s as if both of them were living in husks of what they used to be until they were together again. And seriously, it’s great they are both happy again, but if it means they consequently break the internet with everything they post? It’s a large price for their liveliness, which is all Natasha is thinking. 

It was 12:07 am on Monday when she received the first notification that day. 

imjamesbarnes just shared a post. 

It was fine. Natasha didn’t need to check what he posted. She was not like one of those fangirls who had to check every time their MCM posted. 

But also, this meeting, no matter how important it was, was very, very, boring. Whoever made the executive decision that Natasha was the avenger who had to go on these peace talks would come to regret it, not only from Natasha herself but also when they had to see the misuse of filters. 

So, Natasha swiped open her phone to see what Bucky posted. 

The picture was a snapshot of Steve’s bareback. He was lying face down on their bed, with the sheets artfully covering his ass. And to top it all off, Bucky had seemed to figure out how to save a Boomerang from your story and post it to your feed, with contrast all the way to the right. It made the scandalous post almost laughable. No, not almost, it is. 

And that was how Natasha ending up on the news, belly-laughing at the absurdity of super-soldiers on Instagram, in the middle of what was supposed to be peace talks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos feed my soul and comment's clear my skin. 
> 
> Message me on Twitter [@seasaltstories](https://mobile.twitter.com/seasaltstories) or on Tumblr [@alxfierro](https://alxfierro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
